Cats and Mice
by Steven Hanna
Summary: The BAU team is called to Hawaii to hunt down Wo Fat. Steve is not happy but the governor has other reasons for calling in the team. Steve is being profiled. And he's not happy about that either. The two teams will have to work together to stop Wo Fat.


_Cats And Mice_ by Steven Hanna

Crime/Mystery/Friendship/Drama

summary: The BAU team is called to Hawaii to hunt down Wo Fat. Steve is not happy, but the governor has other reasons for calling in Hotch's team. Steve is being profiled and he's not happy about that either.

**Chapter One**

Agent Hotchner called his team into the conference room early that morning. They had a massive case to summarize before catching the jet in half an hour. Everyone seemed happy that morning, well-rested, enthusiastic. That was good.

Once everyone was seated, Hotch began explaining their new case. "The Governor of Hawaii has requested out assistance in catching a local crime lord," he said. "This case is unique for us because we already know who the unsub is. Our job will be to analyze his behavior so that local police can track him down. We well be working with a local task force called Five-0, and they have access to everything we might need. Garcia?"

Penelope nodded and brought up some pictures and files on the computer. "Our guy's name is Wo Fat. He's a Chinese businessman who spends a lot of time killing and torturing people." Images of victims appeared. "The latest casualty was a former Navy Lieutenant Commander named Joe White. At one time Commander White helped the Five-0 task force in their search for Wo Fat."

"So we think this is some kind of retaliation?" Prentiss asked.

"It's possibly," Hotchner said, "but the particulars in this case exist more in the heads of the Five-0 task force than in any files."

"One in particular," Garcia said. Another picture appeared on the screen of a man in his 30s wearing a Navy uniform. "Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett is currently in the Navy reserves and running Five-0. Last November he was taken hostage and tortured for information by Wo Fat."

"We'll be profiling him too then?" Morgan asked.

Hotchner nodded. "We'll talk about that more on the way," he said. "Wheels up in twenty."

**CM/H-5-0**

Steve was not exactly angry. He was way past that now. He could almost believe he was to the point of not caring anymore, but he knew he couldn't go there. Still.

Joe was dead. Wo Fat was still out there, and somehow he'd found out about Shelburne. Or maybe he didn't, and he just killed Joe to get to Steve. Wouldn't that be ironic?

And now the FBI was coming. A profiling team. Steve had seen how useless profilers had been with Lori. She was skilled enough as an investigator, but he never saw that she had any special insight into human behavior. Danny was a better profiler.

This team from the Behavior Analysis Unit was supposed to be the best of the best. The seven members were all from different walks of life and had different specialties. Their track record was impressive.

Steve had read up on each member from the organized crime expert to the genius doctor to the former hacker. They certainly seemed to be capable. But what could they do that he couldn't? What use would they be against Wo Fat?

Steve wasn't being exclusive. He didn't care who caught the bastard as long as it happened. He just didn't think it would happen because a fancy FBI team showed up.

Orders were orders, and Steve knew to follow them no matter how he disliked them. The governor wasn't exactly thrilled with the way thinks had ended with his "spy," and Steve believed he might have been retaliating for that. He wasn't sure. In some ways he didn't care. As long as he could keep doing his job.

This BAU team might interfere with that. A bunch of criminal psychologists would just tell him what he already knew in his gut. Steve had a feel for these things. He knew Wo Fat like he knew himself.

Perhaps what Steve didn't realize was that he didn't know himself very well at all.

**CM/H-5-0**

Over the Pacific ocean, the BAU team discussed the case. They had come to a consensus that profiling Commander McGarrett would not be a simple task and they would have to be creative. Hotchner decided that those with more forceful personalities should take the lead. It would be less conspicuous that way.

They had no doubt that commander McGarrett would figure it out if he didn't know already, and they had been informed that he had a profiler on his team before, though none of them had ever heard of her, even Reid, who'd heard of most people.

Garcia also introduced them to the rest of the Five-0 task force. The group was diverse to say the least, a little like Cooper's Red Cell team. The dynamics might make things a little difficult for the BAU team especially since there were only four Five-0 members, and they would undoubtedly be tight-knit and defensive against such a massive intrusion.

When they arrived in Honolulu, the group headed to the 'Iolani Palace. It was easy enough to find, and once there, they headed for the third floor where the Five-0 headquarters was situated. As the entered the pristine offices, they could see that they had a task ahead of them. The volume of technology and the glass walls and doors indicated that this team was used to having things their way and wouldn't want to share with a profiling team.

As they entered, an Hawaiian man approached them. "Aloha," he said smiling. "Welcome to the island."

He seemed genuine, and Hotch began to hope that things wouldn't be as difficult as he expected. He shook hands with the man and introduced himself.

"I'm Lieutenant Kelly," the Hawaiian said. "The rest of the team is in the conference room getting it ready for you."

As he spoke, the man started leading the team toward the right side of the complex where there was a long hallway and a pair of glass doors at the end. When they all reached the conference room, they saw the other three members of the Five-0 team just finishing setting up the various technology the profilers would be needing.

"Agent Hotchner," the tallest man came forward to shake his hand. They all recognized him from the pictures, but he was even more intimidating in person. He did not welcome them or say he was glad to have them, but he didn't say he didn't want them there either. He introduced Detective Williams and Officer Kalakaua The latter did seem a little more friendly.

"We've provided anything you might need," Commander McGarrett went on. "You can use this room as your base of operations. If there's anything else you do need in the way of equipment, address your requests to Officer Kalakaua. If you require additional weapons, come to me. Anything else, you'll have to go to Governor Denning. All of the information on the case has been compiled, and your analyst has access to all of it. If there's anything else, let me know, otherwise, we'll get out of your way."

"Thank you Commander," Hotch said. "There is one thing. We'd like to interview each of you about the case. I'm sure you know more than any files would disclose."

For a moment McGarrett looked like he would refuse. Then he recomposed. "Fine," he said. "We have a crime scene over in Pearl City to process this afternoon, so we can discuss that when we get back."

Hotch nodded and the group watched the Five-0 team file out of the room. Reid was the first to say anything:

"I don't like the way he thought we'd need more weapons."

Everyone shared a nervous laugh about that, but they were all a little uneasy.

"It's gonna be difficult profiling the team," Morgan said. "They're gonna know, and I don't think they'll like it."

Hotch nodded. "That's why we have to be strategic about this," he said. "We have to decide who would be the best member of our team to profile each member of theirs without creating undue animosity."

"Reid should take the girl," Prentiss said. "She thinks he's cute."

"She does?" Reid said.

"It's the fact that you can't see it that will make her trust you and open up to you," Prentiss explained.

"Good," Hotch said. "One down."

"I'll take Detective Williams," Rossi said. "He's from the Northeast; he's traditional. I get that."

"He's also a single father," Morgan pointed out looking at Hotch.

"I agree with Dave," Hotch said, "but we can't be opposed to switching things up if our initial plans don't work."

"I already know who I'm gonna get," Morgan said. "But I don't think McGarrett is a one man job."

"If he thinks he's being ganged up on, he'll close off," Prentiss said. "He's the alpha here, and he's used to control. We don't want to upset that or risk them all ignoring us."

Hotch nodded. "Emily's right," he said. "JJ, why don't you talk to Lieutenant Kelly. He seems to be the most receptive to our presence. In the meantime, let's go over what they have on Wo Fat."

The team gathered around the table and started going through the information that Five-0 had provided for them.


End file.
